


Soft

by Darth_Cass



Category: Sam & Max (Comics), Sam & Max (Video Games), The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police (Cartoon)
Genre: Autstic!Sam, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, tbh I always hc Sam as autistic and Max as adhd but this is my most explicit autistic Sam fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cass/pseuds/Darth_Cass
Summary: Sam and Max decide to go stargazing, adorable fluff ensues.
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Since Valentine's Day is coming up and my brain is still thinking about Sam and Max 24/7 I'd figured I'd write a cute little oneshot about them. Hope y'all enjoy it.

Sam and Max laid down on a blanket on the roof of their office, cuddled together, taking in the sight of the stars in the sky. Sure, not a lot of stars were actually visible with the light pollution and all, but it was the thought that counted. 

This scene wasn’t exactly what would be considered a normal night for the duo. After all, the average day for Sam and Max was filled with madcap adventures, cartoonish violence, and constant witty banter. Occasionally they’d have a day off but even those days were only relatively calmer. Days off meant games of fizzball or road trips that were filled with all the excitement and chaos that followed the two wherever they went. The average night was often no different. Crime itself never sleeps and the two Freelance Police had spent just as many nights working cases as they did days. 

On the rare occasion, the two did slow down to metaphorically smell the flowers. No living being could be high energy all the time and, despite the other laws of physics they had definitely broken, Sam and Max were no exception. This night was on of those occasions. 

They had just gotten back after a long and tiring case and Sam had commented on how it was clear enough you could actually see a constellation or two and how nice the sort-of-clear sky looked. The entire conversation then snowballed into deciding that an impromptu stargazing session would be nice. 

As far as Max was concerned it definitely was nice. Sure, it wasn’t the thrill of surfing on the DeSoto down the streets or the joy of beating some no-good perp to a bloody pulp, but it wasn’t terrible. As long as Sam was around, just about any activity was enjoyable. Not that he’d say so out loud of course, just because they were married didn’t mean Max had to get all outwardly sappy about it. 

Sam seemed like he was enjoying himself too. He had taken to pointing out the different stars and constellations that were visible, taking the time to explain the history and mythology behind their names. It was all info Max had definitely heard before but absolutely did not retain and likely wouldn’t retain currently either. That was fine though, Sam always got this little sparkle in his eye whenever he had the opportunity to info dump and that always seemed more important than remembering what a ‘Cassiopeia’ was. If Max were the type to wax poetic, he’d have said that the sparkle in Sam’s eyes was far prettier than any star in the night sky, but he wasn’t so he didn’t. He also definitely never thought anything along those lines and if anyone dare suggested otherwise their kneecaps would be swiftly removed. 

Still Max’s gaze was far more focused on Sam than the sky. Sure, stars were pretty neat. They were basically balls of fire, if Max was remembering his high school science classes right, and anything involving fire was automatically cool. They didn’t compare to Sam though. Max’s ability to focus on most things was practically non-existent but he could just look at Sam’s handsome face for hours and somehow never get bored of it. Taking the time to admire his partner like this was one of the nice things about the quiet moments when they weren’t wrapped up in a case or some sort of hilarious hijinks. 

“Now the Big Dipper’s actually a part Ursa Major, which is Latin for ‘big bear’,“ Sam said interrupting Max’s incredibly gay train of thought. He pointed up to the particular constellation “It’s not often that we can see it out here in the city so it’s a real treat that we can.” 

Max spared a quick look to where Sam was pointing. “How is that supposed to be a bear? Looks more like a giant spoon or pot to me.” 

“That’s because we can only see the part of it that’s the Big Dipper, which is made up of the brightest stars of Ursa Major. It’s called an asterism which is a-" 

Sam continued his explanation and while Max wasn’t convinced ‘asterism’ was a real word he was far too relaxed to care. In fact, the combination of his partner’s soothing tone of voice and the warmth of being cuddled with him was making the lagomorph quite sleepy, and the fact that it was night and the two did have a pretty hectic day prior to this moment meant that Max’s relaxation was actually just content sleepiness. Max snuggled up closer to Sam and let his eyes slowly close as he let out a little sigh.

Sam smiled and stroked the top of Max’s head causing the lagomorph to purr. “Sorry Max, didn’t mean to bore you with all the star talk.” 

Max leaned into the touch, greedy for all the affection he could get his paws on. “You didn’t,” Max mumbled, “I like hearing you talk, you know that.”

Sam kissed the tip of Max’s noise causing him to scrunch up his face and give a little giggle. “I think you’re going soft on me, pal,” Sam said.

That was enough to wake Max up, at least enough to open his eyes to glare at his husband. “How dare you,” Max growled, a hard feat to manage when he was still purring involuntarily. “The only thing soft about me is my pristine fur!” 

Sam rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Uh huh, whatever you say Max.” 

“I mean it, Sam! It’s just the ambience of this whole scene making me talk crazy, that’s all.” Max turned away from Sam and crossed his arms. His back was still leaning against Sam, not out of affection _obviously_ , but because the warmth was nice and leaning against Sam like this was like having a pillow. Max wasn’t gonna give up his own comfort anytime soon, regardless of his partner’s ridiculous accusations of softness. “Call me soft again and I’m beating you to death with your own spine.”

“You crack me up, little buddy,” Sam responded. It was cute when Max responded to affection with an empty death threat. “You want me to stop talking about constellations then?” 

“Nah, you can keep going,” Max said, feeling his tiredness return with a vengeance. With his back against Sam’s side, he grabbed Sam’s arm that was nearest to him and clung to it like it was a stuffed animal. 

Sam chuckled briefly then continued his explanation from where he left off. Max smiled as he drifted off to the comforting sound of his husband’s voice. He really did enjoy hearing Sam talk, especially about topics he was knowledgeable about or interested in. Heck, Sam could probably make reading off the dictionary sound pleasant if the guy were invested enough in his reading. 

If that meant Max was going soft, well, as long as no one knew then it was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: I've never been to New York City and I'm sure you probably can't actually see any constellations but if that's enough to kill your suspension of disbelief of a story about a talking dog and rabbity-thing then idk what to tell you besides I'm sorry.
> 
> Aa always thank you to my friend Billie for editing, you're the best! :)


End file.
